


as long as i hold you near me

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank Anderson, Curious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Getting Together, Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Horny Hank Anderson, M/M, Made For Each Other, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), actually just got it an ass to fuck, didn't kill the cat this time did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor goes snooping around in Hank's room and gets caught.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	as long as i hold you near me

**Author's Note:**

> title is a song lyric from kurt cobain's cover of 'and i love her' by the beatles.

As Connor grew into his deviancy, there were several things he could call himself. Oblivious was not one, nor had it ever been one, but Hank proved him wrong.

He never noticed the disappearance of his CyberLife issued jacket that he’d abandoned after the revolution. He mostly wore his white button-up and slacks, his fashion tastes still in development. Hank wasn’t exactly the best to go to for advice in that department, Connor had come to learn. 

He also thought nothing of it when Hank set the boundary of never entering his room unless given permission. This was right after the revolution when Hank had taken Connor in, and Connor didn’t bother to question it. He was used to taking orders, so it was a definite upgrade when the closest Hank got to ordering him around was telling him not to enter his room. It was easy enough, even without the wall of programming he lost in his deviancy.

Connor never minded the boundary. Hank had a right to his privacy, after all. Just about every night, though, Connor would hear muffled sounds from Hank's bedroom. The first time it happened, he'd jumped off of the couch to go to Hank's door, but he stopped halfway there and listened closer.

They weren't sounds of pain, but of pleasure. Connor stood at the door for several minutes until he heard Hank give a strangled moan, and then there was silence. He did nothing but turn off his sexual functions to avoid his own arousal and went into stasis.

As time went on, their interactions felt more forced, and Connor couldn’t help but wonder if Hank knew he listened to him every night. He’d even consulted Markus about it, who had sighed and told him it was just in his head. He also told him that he and Hank needed to talk about it, but Connor didn’t want Hank to feel obligated to do anything about his feelings, so he decided against it.

Except Connor didn’t entirely decide against it, because he still thought about it. More and more, he’d get tempted to tell Hank how he felt about him- which was both romantic and sexual attraction, he’d finally realized- and sometimes it even seemed like the right moment. But Connor was too afraid of breaking the one consistently good thing he had, and the moments would slip by, like sand falling from his hands and being blown away.

It became increasingly difficult for Connor to keep his hands to himself when Hank would leave the shower in nothing but a towel or boxers, water dripping down his neck and down his gut. Or when Hank would leave his room to go to the bathroom after jerking off- times where Connor would have to sprint to the couch to ensure he wasn’t caught outside of his door- and Connor could detect the traces of semen on Hank. It drove him fucking crazy.

One night, when Hank had fallen asleep on the couch, Connor decided it was time he broke the rule and looked into Hank's room. He just had to see. Of course, he was guilty about it, but after nights of Hank pleasuring himself in there, he was curious.

He gently moved Hank to where he was laying on the arm of the couch instead of Connor’s shoulder and quietly got up. He put a finger to his lips when Sumo stirred in his spot by the fireplace.

“Shh,” Connor hushed the dog that tilted his head at him. Lucky for Connor, Sumo didn’t seem very interested in whatever it was the artificial-smelling human was doing and put his head back down. Connor felt a wave of relief wash over him and stealthily made his way to Hank’s door. He opened the door slowly and winced at the creaking sound it made, damning Hank’s old house. He began to close the door behind him, but thought better of it and left it open a crack. He turned on the bedside lamp.

On Hank’s bed, he found his own CyberLife jacket and, when he did some more investigating, a six-inch dildo, which was poorly hidden in the bottom drawer of Hank's nightstand.

Connor genuinely laughed, though he was quiet in case Hank would wake up and find him snooping. Though, he supposed that wouldn't be the worst thing. He could show Hank that his cock was actually 7.5 inches, see if he could actually take it…

Connor hadn't planned to invade Hank's privacy like this, so he didn't think to turn off his sexual functions. He had been so focused on his own fantasies building in his head that he hadn't considered he'd made too much noise until he heard the door creak open.

"Connor?" came the rough growl of Hank's voice, still groggy from just waking up. Before Connor could move, the light switched on and there was Connor. Connor, with a very prominent erection and holding both his jacket, which predictably had traces of semen on it and the dildo he'd found. It was very telling, and Connor knew there was no way to excuse it, so he didn’t bother.

“Hank,” Connor countered, his voice entirely monotone.

"Uh-," Hank blinked at him, face growing increasingly redder. Connor preconstructed his own actions before choosing which route to take. 

"Care to explain this?" Connor said with a smirk, his eyes dark and it was then that Hank seemed to notice Connor's cock against his shorts. Hank stood entirely still and Connor could see the embarrassment on his face in the dim lighting of the room.

Before Hank could get a word out, Connor set the two things down. His smirk grew into something evil as he turned on his heels, slowly walking towards Hank, much resembling a predator closing in on a delicious meal. One flick of his eyes downward revealed Hank's arousal. Connor let out a condescending laugh as he stopped in front of Hank.

"Actually, on second thought..." Connor's hand snaked its way down to press against Hank's cock through his boxers. "Don't bother explaining."

"Fuck, okay," Hank's eyes were wide and his pupils were blown huge.

"You look beautiful," Connor whispered, the other hand coming up to caress Hank's face. "Have I ever told you that?"

"N-no," Hank stammered, face heating up in Connor's hand when they made eye contact.

"So cute," Connor chuckled, moving in for a kiss.

Hank seemed startled by it, tense where he stood in the doorway. Connor could tell Hank wanted this from the way his body reacted, and Hank soon relaxed into it. Connor slipped his tongue into the kiss, finally getting a taste of him after countless urges to do so. When they parted, Connor moved his hand from Hank's cock to grab Hank's hand and lead him toward the bed.

Hank followed him and he stood still for a second, looking at Connor with uncertainty. Connor opened his mouth to speak when he realized he was probably much too forward and definitely should have asked for consent, but Hank cut him off before he could speak.

"It's alright- just uh, how're we doin' this?" Hank said, vaguely gesturing to the bed. Connor was relieved that Hank only didn't know what position, but made a note to ask in the future anyway.

"Hm, why don't you lose some of those clothes, pretty?" Connor proposed.

Hank did as he was told, averting his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor and his boxers soon followed. Connor slowly dragged his eyes up and down Hank's body, cock twitching at the sight of him.

"Fucking gorgeous," Connor breathed.

He couldn't help himself and kissed Hank again, though it was shorter this time and he pulled away to lose some of his own clothes. When they had joined Hank's on the floor, Connor gestured to the bed. Hank shuffled onto it wordlessly. Connor liked his obedience.

When Connor had positioned himself over Hank, Hank’s eyes went wide and his lips parted in what Connor read as shock.

"Might be a tighter fit, mm?" Connor purred when he noticed Hank's staring. Hank nodded, his lips parted slightly. "It's okay. We'll make it work."

Connor brought his hand to Hank's face, thumb rubbing at his lip as he admired his features. Connor hadn't expected Hank to take his thumb in his mouth and Connor gasped when he did so, synthetic skin receding and LED blinking red for a second.

As it was, Connor had already had a thing for Hank's mouth, with its gentle smiles and peeking tongues when Hank licked his lips. The feeling of Hank now taking a second finger in his mouth almost made Connor lose his resolve and fuck into that pretty mouth right then and there.

He didn't, though, and just barely kept himself composed as Hank made eye contact and sucked on Connor's fingers.

"Ah, such a good boy," Connor gasped and put in a third, which made Hank moan around his fingers. "Aw, you like that, baby?"

"Mmh," Hank attempted to answer, muffled by Connor's fingers. Connor didn't need it; the way Hank's cock throbbed when he'd said it was more than enough to answer him. When Connor considered the three fingers coated enough, he hesitantly removed them and shifted back slightly.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked, sure to be more cautious than he was earlier when coming onto Hank.

"Yes," Hank said, watching as Connor slowly pushed the first one in. Hank took a deep breath as it was fully in, adjusting to the feeling.

"Relax, love," Connor said softly.

Connor could feel when Hank relaxed and gave no warning before moving the stark white finger inside him. The feeling of Hank around his hypersensitive finger was affecting him much more than he expected and he had to blink away a ventilation warning.

"More, please," Hank strained, eyes watching Connor.

"Only because you asked so nicely," Connor delivered and eased in a second finger. Hank's eyes scrunched shut and Connor noticed the deliberate effort to relax, and Hank opened up his eyes to look into Connor's.

Connor didn't break the eye contact, even as he began to move the two fingers together. Hank was the one to break it, eyes scrunching shut as Connor's fingers curled up.

"Oh? That's good, hm?" Connor asked, though he knew the answer and did it again with deliberation.

"Yes, fuck- oh, shit!" Hank moaned and legs genuinely twitched around Connor. Connor wished the two fingers were enough to have prepared Hank, always quite impatient, but he held back when it was for Hank.

"Can you take another?" He asked softly, not ceasing his movements.

"Yeah, please," Hank nodded his head once, silver hair falling around him on the pillow. Connor's thirium pump fluttered at how pretty Hank looked. Connor pressed a third finger into him, letting out a breath as he did; Hank felt so unbelievably good around his fingers. Connor’s cock twitched and hit Hank’s leg when he thought about what he’d feel like around his length.

"That good, pretty?" Connor asked after a minute or so of him curling his fingers as he moved them. He loved the way Hank’s thighs trembled and his lips parted to gasp each time Connor maneuvered his fingers to hit his prostate.

"Yeah, uh, I think I'm ready," Hank mumbled. Connor heard him loud and clear but felt the need to tease him a little. He'd gotten all of this just a little too easy.

“Ready for what, Hank?” Connor asked, removing his fingers entirely. Hank whined and Connor could tell by the way his cheeks reddened that it wasn’t intentional.

“Your- uhm…” Hank looked away, and Connor waited expectantly. “Your cock, please, sir.”

“Oh,” Connor groaned, not expecting the ‘sir’ Hank tacked on at the end but feeling entirely thrilled to be dominant over him. He did as Hank asked for and pushed into him slowly, stopping halfway to ensure Hank was okay. Hank half-assed a thumbs up and Connor slid home, all of him barely fitting inside of Hank. Connor could feel when Hank relaxed and it wasn’t an uncomfortably tight fit, just barely squeezing him.

“Am I okay to-”

“Yes,” Hank cut him off, already knowing what he was going to ask. “Yes sir, please move.” 

Connor’s cock pulsed inside of Hank and he bit back a moan. He still wasn’t used to ‘sir’ and his thirium pump slammed against his chest, working overtime to keep his processors at optimal speeds. Connor knew he wasn’t making it easy, but didn’t care in the slightest and began to move inside of Hank, breathing shakily. 

Connor started off slowly for Hank’s sake, but Hank seemed to want more as much as he did, whining pleas for more. Connor couldn’t hold back when Hank asked for it and picked up the pace, watching his face contort beautifully as he moaned louder. He leaned down and kissed Hank to shut him up, swallowing a yelp as he found Hank’s prostate with his cock. Connor concluded he would never get enough of Hank’s mouth, continuing to take in moans as he slammed against Hank’s prostate mercilessly.

Connor parted from their desperate kiss to let Hank breathe, panting to release excess heat from his systems and chasing his release. In forethought, he wrapped a hand around Hank’s neglected cock and pumped him hard and fast to match their erratic rhythm. Connor curiously brought a hand up and tweaked one of Hank’s nipples, very much rewarded by Hank jolting and whimpering. Connor had to dedicate everything in his being to not cum right then, an hour of being pent up catching up with him quickly. He knew from scanning Hank that he was close and he continued to jerk his cock in his hand.

“You close, pretty boy?” Connor asked into Hank’s ear, fucking into him relentlessly. Hank couldn’t manage to speak, legs shaking and body rocking with their rhythm, but his brisk nod was not lost on Connor. Connor swiped his thumb over the tip of Hank’s cock and he could feel the moment Hank came before it even registered in his mind. Even knowing it was going to happen, Connor was caught off guard by the sensation of Hank reaching his climax and his hole tightening around his dick. Connor buried himself deep inside Hank and came with an entirely inhuman sound, all mechanical and electric.

“Oh fuck,” Hank panted. Connor made a noise of agreement. Their breathing patterns were still sporadic and Connor had to make a genuine effort just to move and grab the tissues on Hank’s nightstand.

“You made such a mess,” Connor sighed, though it was obvious his words were not spoken with malice. He cleaned them up and Hank pulled him back in bed.

“C’mere,” Hank mumbled and Connor gladly wrapped his arms around Hank’s large frame, smiling to himself. 

"Goodnight, Hank,” Connor said sweetly, pressing a kiss to his neck. “I love you,” He added quietly. He could hear Hank’s breathing stop entirely for a second and he’d worried he crossed a line.

“I love you too,” Hank mumbled. Connor was grateful Hank couldn’t see the grin that spread across his face. Once Hank fell asleep after a few minutes, Connor went into stasis, and they stayed like that as long as they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> made solely because the image of hank jerking off with connor's jacket is fucking delicious and not talked about nearly enough. kudos & comments are very appreciated as always <3


End file.
